The Runaway
by Unleashed4ever
Summary: I 'm sick of these titans, I have to get away. No matter the cost
1. Chapter 1

I got my 3D maneuvering device ready. I was about to jump. About to jump off. "I'm sick of these titans." I whispered closing my eyes.

I had my 3D maneuvering device so that if anyone found me mid jump and tried to catch me I could get away before they got in my head and changed my mind.

I put one foot forward ready to jump and be rid of these titans forever. All it took was one step. Just as I began to fall, I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back up.

"What are you doing Viktoria?" Mulina whispered softly. "The formation is back that way."

I didn't know Mulina very well but she knew me well enough that she would tell Jay.

Jay was my best friend, always had been, always will be, or at least as long as I live. He was also squad leader. Once he finds out what I tried to do, he'll never let me out of his sight ever again.

I saw Jay walking up and I knew what had to be done. "I'm sorry Mulina." I said, I truly was for what I was about to do.

Mulina looked puzzled but relieved as I stepped away from the edge. She caught on very quickly though, for I was very persistent and she knew I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Viktoria, NO!" She yelled. But it was too late.

I started running towards the edge pulling Mulina with me, then at the very last second I swung her back towards Jay. He would catch her of course but he wouldn't be able to catch me.

I jumped off the edge but instead of landing I kept going. I kept swinging from building to building.

Eventually I got to the wall. I took one last look back and I heard Jay yell, "VIKTORIA!" He was coming I saw him in the distance I needed to hurry before he caught up.

Just like last time I jumped but once again instead of landing I kept going. Past the fields into the forest. Jay would never come this far out. He would never choose me over his team. After all what is one life compared to ten? Nothing. My life is nothing


	2. Chapter 2

"I remember the day Viktoria left. We hadn't even joined the scout regime yet. She wanted to leave the world. But instead she just left me. Why do I always get left? One day she will come back. I know it, she wouldn't be as selfish to leave forever. Would she?

The thoughts run through my head every day. Will she come back? Will she come back? No time for that now, the new recruits are here. I walked out of camp to see how many there were. I was shocked to see only three people standing in formation. Three? No that can't be right, how will we make it with only three? "Captain" Said my overseer Kaity. "These are the new recruits, not much but it's all we've got. I trust you'll accept them as your new squad mates?" I was confused, "Squad mates? What about my old squad?" Kaity got a grim look on her face. "Dead." I was shocked. How could they be dead? How? Now they have left me too. Why do I always get left?"That's Quin and Jesit."Said Kaity pointing to the two recruits on the outside of the formation.

Quin and Jesit both removed their hoods and stood in salute. "What about her?" pointing to the girl in the middle. "Her? Oh, she's Abberline." When Kaity called her out she kept her hood down not showing her face. "Abberline," I called out, "show your face." She can't disobey a direct order so up went her hood. "No" I said shocked "it can't be…" I said studying Abberline's face. Her hair was cut and dyed, she was taller and stronger but there she was, Viktoria.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abberline, report to my office as soon as possible." I said walking out of the courtyard back through the halls to my office. (Aka: bedroom)

I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands. How could she be back? I don't understand! I saw her leave! So why did she come back? And why is she pretending to be someone else? What happened to her out there?

I heard the door creak open. "Sir!" Viktoria said respectfully standing in salute. "Stop with the games, Viktoria I know it's you." I replied forcefully.

Viktoria cocked her head confused. "I don't understand your meaning." She looked dazed but didn't give anything away. "Viktoria, I know it's you just stop!"

Viktoria shuddered but continued to stand in salute. "My name is Abberline, Sir."

Now I know she's lying. "If Abberline is your last name what's your first name then?"

Viktoria widened her eyes slowly came out of salute sat down and started to shake, " _Vi-_ " She stopped, standing stood back up into salute "Jess, Jess is my first name. Abberline is my last name." What was wrong with her? I heard her start to say Viktoria, then she stopped?

"It's me. Jay, your best friend? " I said reaching out my hand and holding onto her shoulder.

Viktoria shook my hand off, "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm not them. Now, I have to go." With that, the girl I thought was my Viktoria stood up and left me standing in my room speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was asked to supervise training for the day." I answered as the instructor looked at me skeptically. "Supervise? Are you saying I'm not capable of controlling the new recruits?" Instructor Zani replied angrily. "Not at all, merely that Abberline, the girl over there" I gestured pointing in the direction Viktoria was in, "she has problems and I was sent to make sure she doesn't get too out of hand."

Instructor Zani still didn't believe my lies. "I don't think you're being honest with me." Zani said sharply, my throat tightened. "However," However? Where is she going with this? "I believe you do have good reason so for today only I will let you 'supervise' training." I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I won't bother you after today." Zani snorted at my comment. "Don't lie to me, we all know you'll come back. Even if I don't get to hear the reason." Zani always seemed to know what was going on even when she didn't. "You're too good at this." I said smiling as I walked away from her and towards the back of the room.

Once Zani got the trainees (including Viktoria) fighting, stabbing, punching, and kicking she gestured me over. "Yeah that Abberline is a _real_ handful." She joked sarcastically. "Go on, supervise away." With that she seemed to blend into the shadows and disappeared in a way only Zani could manage. I walked toward Viktoria but didn't get to close since she had a blade out. Something was definitely wrong with Viktoria, she was being way to aggressive. Stabbing the dummy over and over where the nape of the neck would be. I watched stunned as she fought better than some of the captains. Twisting this way and that using her 3D maneuvering gear like she was born for it.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face me, "If you're looking for her I'm not her. If you need anything I'm you're cadet. So just stay away. I don't need to relive the past." Shocked by her sudden change in demeanor I turned my back to her and started walking away. I took about three steps before I felt something whisk past my arm. I looked down, nothing different. I looked straight ahead and saw the blade Vicktoria had just been using lodged in the wall in front of me. "I don't need to relive the past, and neither do you." Viktoria said from behind me.

 **Quick note! I really appreciate it when you leave reviews because it let's me know that someone actually wants to read my story! Also, sorry the chapters are so short but it's easier to get out more short chapters than a few long ones. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
